Isolatie
by NobleBlack
Summary: Hij kan haar kamer niet verlaten. Haar kamer. En het is allemaal de fout van de Orde. Met maar een kleine ruimte tot zijn beschikking en met alleen het Modderbloedje als gezelschap wordt hij gek. Of niet. 'Hier,' spuwde ze, 'Nu heb jij ook smerig bloed'
1. Chapter 1  Haven

**Isolatie door Bex-Chan, hoofdstuk 1: Haven **

_Nederlandse vertaling van het officiële verhaal door Bex-chan. _

_Samenvatting_: Na HBP. Ron en Harry zijn opzoek naar de Gruzielementen en Hermelien is achtergelaten in Zweinstein om te zorgen dat het veilig is voor de andere studenten. Draco is geforceerd door Sneep om in Zweinstein te blijven voor zijn eigen veiligheid: maar hij kan de kamer niet verlaten die hij is gegeven; Griffel's kamer. Hermelien is de enige studente die vertrouwd is met deze infromatie. Zij en Malfidus delen een kleine kamer terwijl Draco probeert te voorkomen gek te worden as hij geisoleerd woord met alleen een Modderbloedje als gezelschap.

Volwassen thema's en inhoud, grof taalgebruik.

* * *

><p>Veel mensen zeggen, dat in tijden van turbulentie, je het meest leert om de kleine dingen te appreciëren. Poëtische en zeurderige verschijnselen zoals zonsopgang, het geluid van vogels en de varierende kleuren van delicate bloemen.<p>

Tegen deze mensen kon Hermelien zonder twijfel zeggen dat dit nonsens was.

Onzin. Onzin. Onzin.

Zonsopgang is iedere dag feitelijk hetzelfde. Kwekkende vogels zijn vervelend en geven haar hoofdpijn, en ze kon moeilijk minder geven om de vormen en en kleuren van bloemen. Ze gingen uiteindelijk allemaal toch dood; allemaal vergaan in lelijke en verschrompelde vormen. Vooral wanneer winter het leven uit de wereld kneep.

Nee, als tijden slecht waren, en dat waren ze zeker, lijdde het je vrijwel af van alles. Al het andere was onnodig en verstoord, bewolkt met duisternis. Hermelien merkte op dat zelfs haar lessen zinloos werden, en het ergste nog, iedereen voelde hetzelfde.

De studenten van Zweinstein werden omgespoeld in melancholie. Allemaal.

Tenminste, degene die waren geaccepteerd om terug te komen.

Daarbuiten waren de laatste leerlingen die nog over waren. Een kwart van het normale aantal leerlingen; en ze waren een voor een bang. Ze liepen door de hallen met droevige gezichten en hun enthousiaste gesprekken waren nu niks minder dan fluisterende woorden. Maar de lessen gingen door, er waren nog steeds Zwerkbal-wedstrijden en andere evenementen, ook al was het overduidelijk dat de leerlingen de wil hadden verloren om mee te doen, om sociaal te zijn, om ook maar wat te leren.

Anderling deed haar best om de situatie bekend en solide te houden, maar het was puntloos. Zweinstein was amper nog een school, op zijn hoogst nog een holle schelp opgebouwd met eeuwenoude muren waarvan mensen eens hadden gezegd dat ze veiligheid boden. Maar natuurlijk, dat was nu allemaal ook onzin.

Het was 1 oktober, wat betekende dat Hermelien nu terugwas in Zweinstein voor een paar weken, maar het voelde als maanden, jaren. Het betekende ook dat Perkamentus precies vijf maanden geleden was gedood. Nee; Zweinstein was alles behalve veilig, en iedereen wist het. De Dooddoeners hadden hun weg gevonden in de school, allemaal door Draco _klootzak _Malfidus, en toen had Sneep de moedigste man vermoord die ze ooit had gekend.

Voldemort was terug. Nou ja, hij was nu al een paar jaar _terug, _maar de vloek van zijn terugkomst was luiders als ooit en meer angstaanjagender, bedreigender. Ze was verkleumd van angst. Schijt aan de stereotypes die Griffoendor bracht, soms is het gewoon rationeel om bang te zijn.

Maar alsnog. Het hielp zeker niet mee dat hij twee _bedoelde _beste vrienden haar alleen hadden gelaten. Ja; Harry en Ron waren momenteel aan het reizen over het hele land, zoekende naar Gruzielementen. Zonder haar. Ze had zo veel van haar vrienden gehouden, maar als ze er goed over nadacht, had Harry zo om het uur een mentale breakdown, en Ron kon waarschijnlijk geen drie meter lopen zonder over zijn eigen voeten te struikelen.

Ze wist dat het niet hun keuze was geweest, maar ze kon de wrok niet helpen, die haar langzamerhand overnam. Hun hadden tenminste elkaar nog.

Ze was achtergelaten om professor Anderling te assisteren met Zweinstein weer een schuilplaats te maken; een veilige plek. Er waren een paar andere leden van de Orde, zoals Daan en Simon, en Ginny hielp de andere professors. De jongste Wemel was ontzettend aardig zoals altijd, maar ze kwam niet dichtbij het vullen van het gat wat Harry en Ron hadden achtergelaten. De meeste tijd voelde Hermelien zich alleen.

Natuurlijk had ze de Hoofdmonitoren title gekregen – waarschijnlijk zodat ze haar eigen slaapzaal kon krijgen voor het helpen van de Orde. Of, misschien, was het zodat ze zichzelf de vrijheid kon geven om zichzelf op te sluiten in de bibliotheek op verscheidene avonden met de plannen de jongens te assisteren. Of, misschien was het omdat ze de beroemde vriendin was van Harry Potter, en was het een teken voor de andere leerlingen dat Zweinstein nog niet helemaal naar de haaien ging. Wat het ook was, ze was blij dat ze kon helpen, maar ze had liever bij Ron en Harry willen zijn.

Michael Corner was de andere Hoofdmonitor, maar ze had nooit echt ontdekt waarom ze hem hadden gekozen. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk was het omdat hij een lid was geweest van De Strijders van Perkamentus, maar ze betwijfelde of hij nou echt veel deed voor de Orde. Ze kon het hem natuurlijk vragen, of ze kon proberen een conversatie aan te gaan met andere studenten, maar het enige persoon met wie ze echt sprak was professor Anderling. Ze had het gewoon te druk…te verdiept in haar wil te helpen.

Haar Hoofdmonitoren slaapzaal voelde leeg. Hol.

Dichtbij de toren van Griffoendor was haar slaapzaal geplaatst. Opgevuld met haar slaapkamer, samen met een kleine keuken, een kleine huiskamer en een badkamer – niet te vergeten, een andere slaapkamer. Een slaapkamer die waarschijnlijk door Harry was ingenomen als hij tot Hoofdmonitor was verkozen. Corner had zijn eigen slaapzaal dichtbij de Ravenklauw toren, en daarvoor was ze dankbaar. Als ze dan zo boos, of bang zou worden over de staat van de wereld, hoefde hij het niet te weten – niemand hoefde het te weten, behalve Harry en Ron.

Maar, zoals ze al vaker heeft beseft, ze waren niet hier. Ze stuurde haar één brief in de twee weken, voorzichtig genoeg om niet vaker een uil te sturen voor het geval dat Voldemort erachter zou komen dat ze op de Gruzielementen jaagde.

Dus, ja. De situatie was slecht; ongelofelijk slecht.

Het was zo ongelofelijk slecht dat de woorden voor haar haar ene oor ingingen en haar andere uit. Het was net na middernacht en ze had haar weg gevonden naar de bibliotheek voor het opzoeken van meer informatie over Gruzielementen.

Ondertussen was het al twee uur in de vroege morgen. De bibliotheek was overduidelijk leeg, en alleen het vage licht van haar _Lumos-_spreuk gaven haar enig idee van leven tussen het doolhof van boekenkasten. Ze wreef in haar slaperige ogen en probeerde te focussen op de wazige letters een vormen, maar het was moeilijk.

'Goed,' mompelde ze tot zichzelf, naar vinger wijzend naar de zin die ze ging lezen, 'De eerste bekende tovenaar die een Gruzielement heeft geschapen was Herpo de Vule, en hij kan alleen…'

_Jemig…_

Ze had die zin al twee keer gelezen.

* * *

><p>'Je bent gek,' spuwde hij, stoppend met lopen. 'Ik weet niet wat voor een raar toverdrankje je nu weer achterover hebt geslagen, maar er is absoluut geen mogelijkheid dat ik daar naar terug ga!'<p>

'En ik neem aan dat je een beter idee hebt?' Sneep draaide zich langzaam om om zijn compagnon te kunnen zien, en keek de jongen ongeduldig aan.

'Ben je vergeten wat we daar hebben gedaan?' vroeg de jongen terwijl zijn met woede trillende hand de stoelleuning greep, 'Ik word vermoord als ik ook maar één voet in die plek zet!'

'We hebben geen tijd voor deze meningsverschillen, Draco.' zei de ex-professor terwijl hij de kraag van de jongere tovenaar greep, 'Ik heb gezworen je te beschermen en dit is de enige plaats waar je veilig zult zijn –'

'Ga van me af!' siste de jongen terwijl hij zich probeerde los te trekken uit de greep van Sneep, die nu richting Zweinstein marcheerde. Hij probeerde zijn hielen in de grond te planten en de stevige greep van de handen los te slaan, maar het was tevergeefs. 'Jij – bloed verradende rotlul! '

Sneep stopte direct met lopen en trok zo aan Draco's kleding dat hun gezichten nog maar centimeters van elkaar af waren. Ook al liet hij het niet zien, Malfidus voelde zich opeens erg behoedzaam door de gevaarlijke uitdrukking in de tovenaars zijn ogen, maar hij maakte geen beweging. Hij was een bloedverrader. Feit.

Sneep en Draco waren gezamelijk gevlucht en ondergedoken voor de laatste paar maanden, na de… gebeurtenis in de Astronomie Toren. Draco was niet stom. Hij wist dat zijn fouten niet ongestraft zouden zijn, maar hij had nooit beseft hoe groot deze straffen konden zijn. De Duistere Heer wilde hem dood.

Hij had niet gesproken met beide zijn ouders en hij had geen idee wat met hun was gebeurt. Hij was amper zijn schuilplaats uitgegaan, een schuur, en zijn enige gezelschap was de vettige en onbetrouwbare man, wiens blikken hem folterden. Ook hij had een prijs boven zijn hoofd. Beide kanten, de Goede, en Slechte, wilde hem dood. Gezellig.

En Sneep had hem verteld dat hij een spion was geweest: dat hij hun de hele tijd had bedrogen en dat hij een van _hun _was. Draco had zich nog nooit zo ongelofelijk ziek gevoeld en had de rest van de overgebleven avond geprobeerd om te ontsnappen uit hun Schotse hut.

Maar waar had hij mogelijk naartoe kunnen gaan?

Als Voldemort hem niet zo snel mogelijk had willen_ Avada'en_, was hij weggegaan en had hij een plaats opgezocht waar alleen hij van profiteerde. Maar hij was geen Dooddoener meer en ze zouden hem ongetwijfeld niet willen helpen, wat hem ieder moment irriteerde. Hij was geforceerd een bloedverradende spion te volgen wie had gezegd dat hij niet langer Draco kon beschermen.

Gekloot met zijn hoofd.

En nu had hij hem meegenomen naar Zweinstein.

Draco had geprobeerd vragen te stellen over Snape's interacties in de Orde, maar de lul had bijna niks tegen hem gezegt. Draco vroeg zich af of de oude man uiteindelijk was overgenomen door krankzinningheid; het hele spion concept was een actie van een hysterische half doordachte man. Hij had, bovendien, Perkamentus vermoord. Maar waarom zou hij Draco meenemen naar Zweinstein als hij geen invloed had op de Orde, en Anderling haarzelf?

De vragen en angst pompte tegen zijn voorhoofd en fluisterde echoende herinneringen in zijn oor. Maar hij had geen antwoorden. Geen beloftes. Niks. Het enige wat hij had was een bonkende hoofdpijn en een vraag die maar bleef terugkomen: hoe was alles zo ingewikkeld geworden?

Vijf maanden in een hutje op een vergeten eiland, alleen met kuddes schapen om die stilte te verbreken, hadden hem meer dan een beetje…gespannen gemaakt. Natuurlijk, wetende dat de meest krachtige tovenaar op de wereld je dood wilde hielp ook niet mee.

Wat een rotweek. Rotmaand. Rotjaar.

'Ik prober je te beschermen,' zei de sinistere man, terwijl hij de kraag van Draco's kleding strakker vastgreep, 'Dit is de enige plaats waar je veilig zult zijn-

'Ik ben hier niet veilig,' gromde de blonde jongen terwijl zijn lippen opkrulde in woedde en afkeer, 'Ik been hun verdomde vijand-'

'Je bent een vijand aan beide kanten,' maakte Sneep duidelijk, terwijl hij doorstapte richting Zweinstein, terwijl hij Draco meesleurde, 'Maar ik denk dat deze kant je het minst snel zal vermoorden. Professor Anderling heeft hier al mee toegestemd.'

'Stomme koe,' blafte Draco, waarvoor hij beloond werd door een flinke klap, 'Dus nu moet ik mijn vertrouwen leggen in die gekke hoer?'

'Je hebt geen keus.'

Hij stopte met protesteren.

* * *

><p>Ze rilde.<p>

Herfst was te snel aangebroken en het de wind streek langs haar nek als een ongewilde aanraking. Haar adem liet kleine mistwolkjes achter en ze trok haar mouwen over haar handen, om ze warm te houden, om haar vingers te beschermen tegen de kou.

Hermelien sprong op toen ze de bibliotheekdeur open hoorde zwaaien, gevolgd door haastige voetstappen. Ze greep naar haar toverstok, doofde het licht en luisterde aandachtig naar de gehaaste bonken tegen de vloer. Ze ademde zo zachtjes mogelijk, om onopgemerkt te blijven.

Ze keek door de gaten van de boekenkasten, zoekend naar een glimp of iets ongewoonlijks. Al de schaduwen vermengde zich in een waas zwarte leegte, dus concentreerde ze zich nu op de geluiden. Wie het ook was, bleef bij de deur, maar was langzamerhand de bibliotheek aan het inlopen. Ze kneep haar vingers om haar toverstok heen.

'Juffrouw Griffel?' een bekende stem vulde de kamer, terwijl Hermelien opgelucht ademhaalde, 'ben je hier?'

'_Lumos_' zei de heks, terwijl ze naar de plek liep waar de stem vandaan was gekomen. 'Ik ben hier, professor Slakhoorn.'

'Oh, daar ben je,' ze de flinke man terwijl ze in het licht stapte, 'Je moet weten dat we overal voor je hebben gezocht. Je zou niet zo laat nog moeten ronddwalen, ook al ben je Hoofdmonitor.'

'Gaat alles goed?' vroeg ze, terwijl ze zijn opmerking negeerde.

'Professor Anderling wilt met je spreken,' zei hij simpelweg, haar weglijdend van de bibliotheek, 'ze is in haar kantoor.'

'Is er iets mis?' haar wenkbrauwen fronste diep met zorgen. Waarom zou Anderling haar om twee uur 's morgens willen spreken?

'Ik weet niet zeker wat er aan de hand is, Juffrouw Griffel,' gaf hij toe terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde, 'Ik weet zeker dat alles goed is, anders zouden we het nu wel weten.'

'Ik denk het,' ze knikte absent terwijl ze haar handen in haar zakken stak, 'Het lijkt gewoon een beetje raar.'

'In dit soort tijden, Juffrouw Griffel,' ademde hij waardoor ze kon horen hoe moe de man was. Ze waren allemaal _zo _moe. 'Ben ik verrast dat je nog _iets _raar kan vinden.'

'Goed punt.'

'Ik zal met je meelopen naar haar kantoor,' zei hij, zijn stem brekend door de moeheid, 'Wil je dat ik buiten wacht om je veilig naar je slaapzaal te brengen?'

'Dat is niet nodig,' zei ze snel, en schudde haar hoofd kort, 'Mijn kamer is maar een klein stukje van professor Anderling's kantoor vandaan. Niet te vergeten dat u erg moe lijkt, professor.'

'Ik moest er vrij opeens uit,' gaf hij toe en gaapte luidruchtig, 'Maar jij las nog in de bibliotheek. Slaap je wel goed, juffrouw Griffel.'

'Goed genoeg,' loog ze.

'Kan ik misschien wat Dromenloze Slaapdrank voor je maken? Ik kan het morgen brouwen, als je dat wilt…'

'Nee bedankt,' ze glimlachte zwakjes. 'Ik heb wat Dreuzel slaappillen als het echt nodig is. Maar het gaat goed, Professor. Echt waar.'

'Als jij het zegt, juffrouw Griffel,' zei hij en stopte toen ze de deur van Anderling's kantoor hadden bereikt, 'Ik ga dan maar.'

'Dank u, professor Slakhoorn,' ze knikte vriendelijk, wachtend totdat de tovenaar verdwenen was in de gang en mompelde het paswoord. 'Mollige kat.'

* * *

><p>Draco zat in een grote stoel, zijn tanden knarsend en bijtend op zijn tong. De twee professors waren aan het discuseren voor hem en het had hem alle mogelijke zelfbeheersing gevraagd om niet naar de twee te schreeuwen. Als Anderling haar toverstok niet zo had vastgehouden had hij ze beide waarschijnlijk al vervloekt, of op zijn minst had hij een paar zwijgspreuken op ze gevuurd zodat hij niet zo geteisterd hoefde te worden met hun schrapende tonen.<p>

'Ik heb ingestemd om je te ontmoeten, Severus,' ze de heks boos, 'Maar ik heb geen belofted gemaakt dat hij mocht blijven!'

'Er is geen andere plek,' Zei Sneep kalm, en keek voor een moment naar Draco. 'Als de Duistere Heer hem vind, dan vermoord hij hem, Minerva.'

'En jij denkt dat ik de rest van mijn studenten in zo een levensgevaarlijke situatie wil plaatsen?' siste ze, haar Schotse accent zo opmerkbaar dat het Draco herinnerde aan zijn vreselijke verblijf in het Noorden. Altijd maar verschuilen…

'Je probeert de studenten te beschermen,' zei de tovernaar, 'Hij heeft de bescherming meer nodig dan wie dan ook-

'Die jongen is de redden dat deze plaats is aangevallen!' schreeuwde ze, terwijl haar vinger beschuldigend naar hem wees, 'Die jongen-

'Is een kind,' onderbrak Sneep haar, terwijl hij de grom van de stille jongen negeerde. 'Hij is misleid, Minerva.'

Draco's ogen schoten naar de man bij deze woorden. Hij analyseerde de man die hij eens had vertrouwd. Het voelde raar om beschermd te worden door iemand die hij normaal haatte en verafschuwde.

'Hij wist waar hij mee bezig was,' zei het Schoolhoofd zachtjes, haar toon weer normaal. 'En als hij niet zo dom was geweest, was de situatie nu heel anders-

'De Duistere Heer zou nog steeds een begreiging zijn, Minerva. Je weet wat Albus-

'Als je maar niet probeert om me te overtuigen met zijn herinneringen!' waarschuwde ze, haar stem geleidelijk rijzend naar een volume wat haar eigen oren pijndeed. 'Waag het niet, Severus…'

'Je weet dat ik gelijk heb,' zei hij subtiel. 'Je weet hoe toegewijd hij was om zeker te zijn dat Draco niet… _dat pad _volgde.'

Draco voelde hoe hij zijn tanden onbewust op elkaar drukte. Vele vragen overvloeide zijn gedachten te snel. Was de oude taart geinteresseert in hem geweest? Wilde hij hem van het duistere pad behoeden? En Sneep wist dit? Alleen maar meer geheimen.

'Wat de-

'Ik heb je gewaarschuwd om je mond te houden,' Zei Sneep, niet eens naar hem kijkend. 'Minerva, je weet hoe Albus hem had laten blijven-

'Wel,' zuchtte ze, terwijl ze haar voorhoofd masseerde met haar verouderde handen, 'Albus wilde iedereen en alles redden, Severus. Hij zag in iedereen het beste-

Sneep knikte en zei toen simpelweg, 'Dat is zo, maar ik heb geen tijd meer. Hij heeft een plaats nodig, ver weg van de Duistere Heer, een veilige plek-'

De oude heks drukte haar lippen op elkaar en richtte haar wijze blik naar de blonde jongen om hem te bestuderen. Draco probeerde om naar zijn schoot te blijven kijken, zijn wallen waren zwaar van de moeheid. Hij had niet kunnen slapen sinds de nacht van 1 juni, vier dagen voor zijn zeventiende verjaardag. Misschien was het de koelte die door de gaten van de vloer en muren heen kroop in hun verstopplek, het hutje, of het weinige eten wat hij had gegeten de laatste vijf maanden.

Slaap was een vergeten luxe, en zo was een goede maaltijd. En een bed. En een douche. En warmte.

'Goed dan,' mompelde Anderling uiteindelijk. 'Hij mag blijven. Maar ik heb regels, Meneer Malfidus, en als je ook maar durft om er een te breken, dan stuur ik je eruit!'

Draco haalde zijn wenkbrauwen langzaam op en keek naar de vrouw met een geïrriteerde uitdrukking. Wie was zij om hem een lijst met regels te geven? Alsof ze hem een plezier deed. Hij wilde hier niet eens zijn. Hij had haar hulp helemaal niet nodig. Ze kon het wel in haar-

'Je toverstok, meneer Malfidus,' beveelde ze kalm en stak haar hand naar hem uit.

Hij snoof. 'Hoepel op,' mompelde hij kortaf, maar hij voelde iets bewegen in zijn zij, en keek toe met een woedevolle blik hoe zijn toverstok zijn broekzak verliet en in haar hand landde.

'Je mag geen lessen volgen met de andere studenten,' vertelde ze hem. 'Ik denk dat de reden daarvoor vrij duidelijk is. Je blijft ongezien – ook al ben ik vrij zeker dat de studenten je niet erg… hartelijk hadden ontvangen.'

Hij rolde zijn ogen. Hij haatte het als mensen het overduidelijke zeiden.

'Je verlaat de kamer die je bent toegewezen _niet_,' dramde ze door, haar lippen op elkaar gedrukt door stress. 'Als je ook maar een voet uit Zweinstein stapt zonder mijn toestemming, kom je er niet meer in. Nooit meer.'

Draco wreef over zijn kin en keek naar Sneep, die hem met de bekende, ongeduldige blik aanstaarde. Het liefst had Draco hun beide verteld om op te hoepelen, om hun neuzen uit zijn zaken te halen, maar hij wist dat er geen andere optie was. Hij herinnerde zichzelf weer dat hij nergens anders naar toe kon gaan. Dus, dat was het. Nog een plek waar hij niet weg mocht gaan. Merlijn, als iemand hem maar kon helpen om zijn hoofd koel te houden.

'Blijft hij hier?' vroeg Sneep en verbrak de stilte, 'Met jou?'

'Ik heb veel te veel belangrijkere zaakjes dan voor chaperone spelen, Severus,' legde de heks uit in een geïrriteerde toon. 'Ik heb al iemand anders in mijn hoofd.'

Sneep fronste diep. 'Slakhoorn?' vroeg hij. 'Een van de andere professors?'

'Het lijkt me dat je begrijpt dat zij daar ook geen tijd voor hebben,' antwoordde ze met opgehaalde wenkbrauwen, 'En aangezien de situatie zo slecht is, Severus, zijn er maar een handvol met mensen die ik volledig vertrouw. En als je wilt dat meneer Malfidus zijn verblijfplaats geheim blijft, dan moet hij wel bij juffrouw Griffel intrekken.'

Draco's ogen werden dubbel zo groot en zijn mond was opeens droog. 'Het afgrijselijke modderbloedje-

'Ik zou maar op je taal letter, meneer Malfidus,' dreigde ze met haar geïrriteerde toon, 'Ik denk dat ik het ondertussen al vrij duidelijk heb gemaakt dat je verblijf hier niet zonder voorwaarden is-

'En jij denkt dat mij bij haar in een kamer plaatsen veilig is?' vroeg hij, zijn gezicht vol met ongeloof, 'Als er één iemand meer is die me wilt vermoorden behalve de Duistere Heer is het wel het modderbloedje-

'Je moet _stoppen_ met dat woord gebruiken,' zei de heks dreigend terwijl haar vinger weer naar hem wees. 'Ik weet zeker dat juffrouw Griffel deze situatie… volwassen kan behandelen.'

Draco lachte humorloos en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Je bent gek geworden.'

'Blijkbaar,' stemde ze in. 'Maar als ik jou was, zou ik zorgen dat deze afspraken niet worden herdacht.'

Hij keek met spleetjesogen naar Sneep, met een uitdrukking van uiterlijke afkeer. 'Is dit jou idee van bescherming?' spuwde hij door zijn op elkaar gedrukte tanden, 'Me overgeven aan deze idioten-

'Genoeg,' zei Sneep en Draco viel stil. Sneep keek snel naar Anderling met een aparte uitdrukking. 'Weet je zeker dat Griffel de meest wijze optie is, Minerva?'

'Ze is de enige optie,' zei ze duidelijk, 'ze is de enige student die ik volledig vertrouw.'

'Maar een van de professors zou vertrouwelijker zijn.'

'De professors hebben al genoeg aan hun hoofd met het in toon houden van de andere studenten,' ze het schoolhoofd, op het puntje van boos worden. 'Juffrouw Griffel is zeker een goede optie, en toevallig heeft ze nog een kamer over in haar slaapzaal-

'Dit is een grapje,' gromde Draco en haalde zijn neus op van afkeer. 'Ik weiger om met die-

'Ik vertel je niet één keer meer om je mond te houden!' snauwde Sneep, en haalde uit met zijn hand om hem een flinke klap op zijn achterhoofd te geven.

'Je doet wat je wordt gezegt, meneer Malfidus,' zei de heks stijfjes, 'Je krijgt maar een kans voor onze hulp, en daarna ben je alleen.'

Hij voelde de nood om de heks uit te dagen in zijn keel, zijn amandelen kietelend, maar hij was _zo _ontzettend moe. Zweinstein was zo veel warmer dan het hutje, en de warmte was zo verleidelijk. De pluche stoel slokte hem in, hoe hard hij ook probeerde het te negeren. De geur van eten hing in de lucht, en hij voelde zijn maag rommelen.

'Zal ik aannemen dat je stilte een _ja _is?'

Toegeven. Hij zuchte afgunstig. Het was geen hulp wat ze hem aanbood en iedereen in de kamer wist het. Het was een pact. Blijf bij de vijand, of riskeer dood. De weg dat hij kon leven versloeg zijn trots. Fijn, laat ze hem maar voeden. Laat ze hem maar onderbrengen onder een eeuwenoud dak. Zijn ouders zouden voor hem zoeken. Zijn vader zou de Duistere Heer overtuigen om zijn… ongelukje door de vingers te zien. Misschien.

'Hij accepteert,' sprak Sneep voor hem, en gaf zijn ex-student een uitdrukking die hem verbood om te protesteren.

'Dat is het dan,' Anderling zuchte lang. 'Heb je enige spullen?'

Zijn ogen vielen weer naar beneden. Het antwoord was een simpele nee. Nee, hij had geen verdomde dingen die hij van hemzelf kon noemen. Alleen de vieze en lelijke kleding die hij al weken aan had, en een zet wat Sneep hem had gegaan. Hij had alle tekens van rijkdom van de kleding afgescheurd, de symbolen die lieten zien bij welke familie hij hoorde… hij haatte het.

'Nee,' spuwde hij kortaf.

'Dan zullen de Huis-elfen wat voor je regelen,' vertelde ze hem, haar toon zachter dan eerst. 'Ik zal ze naar juffrouw Griffel's kamer laten sturen, ergens morgen.'

'En heeft juffrouw Griffel al toegestemd met dit idee?' vroeg de oudere tovenaar sceptisch.

'Nog niet.'

Draco's gouden wenkbrauwen rezen op zijn bleke voorhoofd. _Nog niet? _De vrouw was zijn graf sneller aan het graven dan Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Ze wreef met haar afgekouwde nagels over de oude bakstenen van de muur terwijl ze met haar voeten schoof door de hal, terwijl haar andere hand haar toverstok stevig vasthield. Ze had nu ondertussen al bedacht waarom Anderling haar had geroepen. Er was maar een mogelijkheid.<p>

Slecht nieuws.

Iemand was overleden. Of verwond. Misschien waren Harry en Ron's plannen ontdekt. Misschien was de school bedrijgd. Misschien had Voldemort de Orde's hoofdkwartier gevonden.

Er waren honderden mogelijkheden en ze waren allemaal vreselijk.

Haar gedachten sloegen op hol. Alle dingen die ze gevreesd had vlogen door haar hoofd heen, maar werden stopgezet door het geratel van professor Anderling. En terwijl de echo's luider werden hoorde ze nog een stem. Een mannenstem.

Ze greep haar toverstok steviger vast en liep snel richting de deur van het kantoor van Anderling. Ze kon de stemmen niet meer uit elkaar houden, ze twijfelde of er misschien een derde stem door de muren heen galmde. Met een korte beweging van haar pols en het fluisteren van het wachtwoord zwaaide de dikke deur open. Haar ogen werden groot toen ze de scene zag die voor zich afspeelde.

Sneep. Hier. In Zweinstein.

Ze zag Malfidus niet eens.

Drie hoofden draaiden zich om om haar te zien, maar ze zag er maar één van. Hij. De man die de geweldigste man gedood had die ze ooit had gekend. Er brak tumult uit in haar borst.

'_Jij,_' zei ze onder haar adem, haar gezicht gemarkeerd met schrik voordat ze omkeerde in boze lijnen. De arm van de hand waarin ze haar toverstok stevig in vast hield strekte ze uit terwijl ze haar oogleden dicht tegen elkaar drukte. _Inpedimenta!_

Hij hield de spreuk gemakkelijk tegen, en het had haar meer kwaad gedaan dan hem. De woedde van de heks pompte door haar oren en doofde het geluid van Anderling's stem, die haar beval rustig te worden. Ze was klaar voor revanche. Ze vuurde een lamspreuk, maar die werd net zo gemakkelijk tegengehouden als de eerste.

Draco keek toe hoe de twee duelleerde en vroeg zich af of Sneep hier enig zijn best voor moest doen. Waarschijnlijk was een simpele verstijfingsspreuk genoeg om het Modderbloedje op haar waardige plaats te zetten. Ze had hem niet opgemerkt; ze had haar ogen niet eens van de tovenaar afgehaald. Hij durfde het fortuin van zijn familie te wedden dat als ze hem zag ze zeker niet zou kalmeren.

Sneep keek kalm naar het meisje en schoot een spreuk naar haar, terwijl hij besloot dat het genoeg was geweest. Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op toen hij merkte dat het geen effect had en probeerde er nog een, maar het lukte hem niet. Ze had geoefend. Wanneer had ze geleerd om geluidloos schildspreuken te gebruiken?

'Genoeg!' probeerde Anderling. 'Juffrouw Griffel, ga zitten en laat me het uitleggen-

De jonge heks knipperde niet. '_Confrin-_

Haar toverstok vloog uit haar hand ze keek het schoolhoofd verward en boos aan. De oudere heks gaf haar een boetvaardige blik voordat ze haar eigen toverstok een zwiepje gaf, waardoor Hermelien haar voeten van de vloer voelde komen voordat ze wegvloog in een kast.

De deur klapte dicht achter haar met een harde klap, en ze bleef stil in de duisternis voor een moment voordat ze probeerde met alles wat ze had om te schreeuwen. Haar keel voelde leeg en pijnlijk. Ze probeerde een snik door te slikken, net zoals de schreeuw die nooit kwam.

Wat was er aan de hand?

Aan de andere kant van de deur zonk Draco terug in zijn stoel met een arrogante rol met zijn ogen. Hij keek toe hoe de twee professors elkaar een sceptische blik gaven en negeerde de drang om te lagen en zijn hoofd te schudden om hun stommiteit. Hoe konden ze zo verbaasd zijn over hoe Griffel had gereageerd? Hij was inderdaad omringt door een stel idioten.

'Wel,' zei hij, zijn stem grauw, maar droop met zijn gewoonlijke sarcasme, 'Dat ging goed.'

* * *

><p>AN Bex-chan: En zo begint het verhaal.. Ik weet dat dit hoofdstuk vrij kort was, maar ik beloof dat de rest wat langer wordt. Ik hoop dat deze introductie je attentie succesvol heeft gewonnen! Dit verhaal gaat over het algemeen veel mentaal klooien met Draco. Een hele boel. En Hermelien, natuurlijk. Ik ga dit erg leuk vinden…Ik hoop jullie ook! Ik weet dat het hele 'deel een kamer' stuk al vaker is gedaan maar ik heb het idee dat er nog geen verhaal is waarbij ze hun mentale gezondheid verliezen…Het wordt een beetje duister, maar met wat volwassen onderwerpen en inhoud in de latere hoofdstukken!

A/N NobleBlack: Dit is mijn eerste hoofdstuk van de Nederlandse vertaling. Ik hoop dat het een beetje goed vertaald is.. laat me weten wat jullie ervan vinden. En bovendien, bedank niet mij, maar Bex!


	2. Chapter 2 Slaan

**Isolatie door Bex-Chan, hoofdstuk 2: Slaan **

'Ze is vooruit gegaan,' merkte Sneep op, en gluurde naar de deur van de kast met een nadenkende uitdrukking.

'Je hebt geen idee,' zuchtte Anderling, en fronste toen ze Hermelien's protesten luider hoorde worden, die nu door haar kantoor heen schreeuwde en haar ineen lieten krimpen. 'Ze heeft veel geoefend met professor Slakhoorn, en mijzelf.'

'Dat kun je zien,' hij knikte, en gluurde naar Draco. 'Misschien kan ze hem toch wel aan.'

'Ze kan het,' beloofde het schoolhoofd. 'Severus, over kort kan je hier niet meer Verdwijnselen, en bovendien lijkt het me een beter plan haar alles uit te leggen als je hier niet bent-

'Ik ben hier sowieso al te lang,' stemde hij in, en keek naar de jonge tovenaar die haast in zijn stoel was verdwenen. 'Vergeet niet wat ik je hebt gezegd, Draco-

'Je gaat me hier echt achterlaten?' vroeg hij, sissend door zijn op elkaar geklampte tanden. 'Met deze mensen? Dank je vriendelijk-

'Probeer te bedenken dat je in gevaar bent,' adviseerde de oude professor, 'En _deze mensen _zijn op het moment de enige die je willen beschermen, je een plaats willen geven om te blijven-

Draco haalde zijn schouders geirriteerd op, en gaf Anderling een verveelde blik. 'Denk je dat je hier enige dank voor krijgt?'

'Ik verwacht helemaal niets van jou, Meneer Malfidus,' vertelde ze hem eerlijk. 'Door alle mislukkingen die je hebt veroorzaakt, is alle vertrouwen die ik eventueel in je had opgelost,'

Hij kromp ineen bij haar woorden. Niet omdat hij het erg vond om haar te irriteren, hij kon zich er niet minder zorgen over maken. Nee, het was het feit dat ze hem een mislukkeling had genoemd. En de waarheid deed pijn. Niet in de laatste zeven jaar kon hij herinneren dat hij ook maar één succesvol ding had gedaan. Niet één.

_Mislukkingeling._

'Wil je dat ik doe alsof het me uitmaakt?_' _mompelde hij nonchalant, kijkend naar Sneep. 'Ik dacht dat je wegging?'

De blonde jongen gromde toen hij een harde klap op de achterkant van zijn hoofd kreeg. 'Je moet leren om je tong te beheersen, Draco.' Snauwde de man. 'Vergeef me voor zijn gedrag, Minerva.'

'Geen nood,' zei ze snel. 'Ik kan het wel aan. Je hebt mijn woord dat ik er alles aan zal doen dat hij veilig is. Je moet echt gaan, nu, Severus. Het wordt al bijna licht.'

'Natuurlijk,' mompelde hij, en gaf de heks een beleefde knik. 'Ik weet niet zeker of het mogelijk is dat ik snel contact op kan nemen.'

'Je weet waar we zijn als je ons nodig hebt,' ze zei, haar stem somber en zachter. 'Veel succes, Severus.'

Draco zuchtte geirriteerd na de harde klap die de Verdwijnselende man achterliet. Hij vechtte tegen een gevoel van respect voor de man dat hem probeerde te overnemen. Sneep was dan misschien wel een bloedverrader, maar de enge man had wel een Eed gezworen omhem te beschermen. Terwijl de andere bloedverraders hem hadden willen vermoorden in zijn slaap. Nog een van Griffel's schreeuwen vulde de kamer en hij keek met halfdichte ogen naar Anderling.

'Dit wordt leuk,' mompelde hij droogjes terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar sloeg.

'Als je maar niet durft een ding te zeggen die deze hele situatie moeilijker maakt,' commandeerde de heks met een dreigende vinger naar hem toe gestoken. 'En je zal al helemaal niet dat vreselijke woord gebruiken!'

'Bedoel je Modderbloedje?' vroeg hij, en sprak het woord langzaam en nadrukkelijk uit.

'Ik waarschuw je, meneer Malfidus,' siste ze. 'Je maakt het alleen maar moeilijker voor jezelf als je zo doorgaat-

'Doe het gewoon,' kreunde hij en wreef in zijn ogen. De schreeuwen van het Modderbloedje hadden hem hoofdpijn gegeven, en hij kreeg meer en meer behoefte om in slaap te vallen. 'Het is bijna drie uur 's ochtends en ik heb rust nodig-

'Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat je dat in een bed wilt doen,' zei ze langzaam, en staarde naar hem, 'En je hebt op het moment nog geen bed, Meneer Malfidus-

'Wat wil je daarmee zeggen?'

'Als je het allemaal zo nodig erger moet maken dan het al is,' begon ze, en liep een paar stappen dichter naar de kast waar Hermelien in zat, 'Dan kan ik altijd nog beslissen om je niet eens een bed te geven, of een douche, of misschien-

'Ja, ja, ik begrijp het,' snauwde hij en keek haar boos aan, 'Doe het nou maar gewoon-

'Het zou goed zijn als je wat meer manieren bijleert,' adviseerde ze, en liep de laatste stappen richting de deur van de kast.

Met een opgewonden zucht draaide het schoolhoofd de deurknop om en fronste toen ze de rommel zag die Hermelien had gemaakt. Ze had een paar planken kapot gemaakt en had er een paar blauwe plekken voor teruggekregen. Ze stopte een moment toen ze Anderling in de deurpost zag staan, haar ademhaling hard en ongecontroleerd. Anderling wilde de heks uit de kast toveren, maar stopte en zuchtte toen ze merkte hoe de heks het zelf wilde doen.

Draco slikte de beledigende woorden die op zijn tong lagen in en dacht aan het bed wat hij hiervoor terug kreeg. Griffel zag eruit alsof ze naar de hel was geweest en weer terug was gekomen. Haar chaotische haar hing in haar gezicht als herfstbladeren, en haar ogen waren rood en zagen eruit alsof ze net zo weinig slaap had gekregen als hemzelf. Perfect. Hij was blij dat zij leed onder dit alles. Blij dat hij niet de enige was.

'Laat me hieruit!' schreeuwde ze, haar ogen opgezwollen met tranen terwijl ze een paar centimeter boven de grond zweefde door de spreuk van Anderling.

'Je moet kalmeren, Juffrouw Griffel-

'Ik ga absoluut niet kalmeren!' weigerde ze, haar stem klonk bang. 'Wat in Merlijns naam-

'Ik beloof dat ik alles zal uitleggen,' probeerde de professor, 'Maar je moet kalmeren, Hermelien. Alsjeblieft.'

Ze ademde zes keer diep in en slikte de woede weg. Ze had nog steeds niet gemerkt dat Draco ook in de kamer was. 'Oké,' mompelde ze, 'Oké, maar laat me alsjeblieft gaan!'

Een moment lang twijfelde Anderling of dat wel zo slim was, maar ze liet Hermelien toch gaan. Met een kleine plof landde Hermeliens voeten op de grond. Ze kuchte kortaf en liep onzeker naar het midden van de kamer, onbewust dat ze dichter naar Malfidus liep.

'Waarom was Sneep hier?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk, besluitend dat de stilte lang genoeg had geduurt.

'Voordat ik je ook maar iets vertel,' begon Anderling, 'Moet je begrijpen dat je dit aan niemand kan vertellen. Niet eens aan Potter en Wemel.'

Hermelien leunde naar achteren terwijl ze haar lippen op elkaar drukte. Dit moest wel heel belangrijk zijn; Hermelien vertelde alles aan Harry en Ron, en het rare gedrag van de professor had haar compleet verrast. Ze keek naar de grond, zoekend naar iets anders om naar te kijken, en dat was het moment dat ze hem zag.

_Hem. _

Ze keek een moment in zijn ijzige ogen en voelde iets breken in haar ziel.

Ze herinnerderde niet meer dat ze naar hem toe sprintte, alles was wazig en snel. Wanneer ze dichtbij genoeg was haalde ze uit met haar vuist en ramde in zijn gezicht, hard genoeg om haar knokkels pijn te doen. Ze haald weer uit, het bloed druppelde langs zijn kin en over haar vingers, maar het was niet bevredigend genoeg. Ze wilde op hem in rammen totdat hij niet meer herkenbaar was, totdat ze stopte met het beseffen wat hij had gedaan.

Maar Anderling's spreuk droeg haar naar de andere kant van de kamer. Ze begon weer met schreeuwen.

Ze vechtte zo hard tegen de magie dat haar armen en benen brandde, maar ze gaf niet toe. 'Wat in hemels naar is de klootzak-

'Stoppen!' schreeuwde de andere heks, haar toverstok nog steeds op Hermelien's lichaam gericht. 'Hermelien, je _moet _luisteren-

'Verveld kutjoch!' snauwde ze en negeerde Anderling terwijl ze naar Malfidus keek. Hij haalde het vloeiende bloed van zijn kin af met zijn duim, met een uitdrukking die ze niet kende. Weer ontmoette hij haar ogen, en haar haat was overduidelijk. Hij was dunner dan ze herinnerde, en hij leek vrijwel uitgeput, maar verder was alles hetzelfde. Zijn witte haar, zijn porseleinen huid, zijn ogen als regenwolken. Het was vreselijk.

'Beheers jezelf!' probeerde Anderling weer, en stapte in Hermelien's zichtveld, 'Ik probeer het uit te leggen-

'Hoe kon je?' siste Hermelien naar de oudere heks, haar ogen gevuld met verse tranen, 'Hij heeft Perkamentus vermoord! Hoe in hemelsnaamkon je dit doen –

'Dat is meer dan genoeg!' antwoordde ze, haar toon weer gevuld met de normale bazigheid. 'Ik probeer het je te vertellen-

'Niets wat je zegt kunt-

'Severus Sneep is een spion voor de Orde,' zei ze snel, bevredigd toen Hermelien haar geschrokken aankeek. 'Hij staat aan onze kant-

'Dat- dat is onmogelijk,' stotterde de brunette terwijl ze de professor onbegrijpelijk en ongelovend aankeek. 'Nee. Er is absoluut geen-

'Het is waar-

'Je liegt!' floepte Hermelien, haar wangen rood als appels. Ze draaide haar nek zodat ze Malfidus kon zien en voelde allemaal opmerkingen opkomen. Ze voelde zich ziek. 'Ze hebben hem vermoord…Zij- zij hebben Perkamentus vermoord-

'Rustig maar, Hermelien,' zei Anderling en probeerde het meisje in controle te houden, voordat ze over haar schouders naar Draco keek, die stil in zijn stoel zat en een zwakke poging deed zijn lip dicht te knijpen. 'Meneer Malfidus, ik moet even onder vier ogen spreken mer juffrouw Griffel.'

'Goed voor jou,' gromde hij, en kromp in elkaar toen hij zijn mond opende.

'Meneer Malfidus,' zuchtte ze geïrriteerd, plotseling beseffend hoe moe ze was, 'Ik moet was privézaken bespreken –

'Waarom?' schoot hij terug. 'Sneep heeft me verteld dat hij een spion is, ik weet dit allemaal al-

'Je weet niet alles,' vertelde de heks hem. 'En je hebt het recht niet op alle infromatie-

'Wel, ik zit hier comfortabel-

'_Forceer_ me niet om je te verplaatsen,' waarschuwde de heks, met haar vrije hand wees ze naar de deur van het kantoor. 'Daar is een keuken. Neem wat eten, als je wilt. Ik roep je als we klaar zijn.'

Hij wilde protesteren, maar zijn maag rommelde enthousiast bij het idee van het eten wat achter de deur lag. Hij had niet gegeten de laatste 24 uur. Hij was benieuwd, maar zijn maag won. Hij rees langzaam uit zijn stoel en gaf beide heksen een verveelde zucht terwijl hij naar de keuken liep, en ondertussen mompelde hij een lijst van verboden woorden onder zijn adem.

Anderling draaide zich om naar Hermelien toen hij was verdwenen in de keuken en zei, 'Ga je luisteren naar wat ik te zeggen heb als ik de spreuk breek?'

'Is Sneep echt een spion?' vroeg ze, kwetsbaar.

'Ik zweer het op mijn leven,' zei ze duidelijk. 'Zal je naar me luisteren?'

Met een verwarde en zielige snik knikte ze en voelde dat haar armen en benen los werden gelaten. Ze veegde de tranen weg met haar mauw en bekeek de heks verward en ongelovig. 'Sneep,' mompelde ze voorzichtig, 'Hij kan geen spion zijn. Hij vermoorde-

'Albus heeft een van zijn herinneringen achtergelaten voor hij doodging,' begon het schoolhoofd, haar stem schudde met emotie. 'Het was een discussie tussen hem en Severus-

'Maar-

'Albus wist over Draco Malfidus's missie,' ging ze verder, 'En hij vroeg aan Severus om de taak te…volbrengen, zodat Meneer Malfidus dat niet hoefde te doen. Hij wilde hem redden-

'Hij is het niet waard,' ze fronste, en keek beducht naar de keukendeur. 'Hij is-

'Je moet begrijpen dat meneer Malfidus geforceerd was de missie aan te nemen, Hermelien.' Zei ze, maar het argument was te zwak. Het was moeilijk om iemand te beschermen die zoveel levens in gevaar had gebracht voor zijn zeventiende verjaardag. 'Albus wist dat Severus toe had gestemd een Onbreekbare Eed af te leggen, dus vroeg hij het aan Severus-

'Weet Malfidus dit allemaal?' vroeg ze, en spuugde zijn naam uit als vergif.

'Ik denk het niet,' Anderling schudde haar hoofd. 'Hij weet dat Severus een spion is voor de Orde, en dat maakt jou het vierde persoon om bekend te zijn met deze informatie. Niemand anders weet het en ik ben van plan dat zou te houden-

'Dus, waarom was Sneep hier? Hier komen is zeker gevaarlijk voor hem?'

Ze zuchtte. 'Hij heeft me gevraagt Meneer Malfidus te beschermen vanaf nu-

'Wat?' blafte Hermelien, haar wenkbrauwen vertrokken in een frons. 'Waarom zouden we?'

'Omdat, als we dat niet doen,' beantwoorde ze voorzichtig, hopend dat ze duidelijk maakte hoe belangrijk dit was, 'Dan kan Voldemort hem vinden en hem vermoorden-

'Dat is geen groot verlies-

'En dan zou de Eed Severus vermoorden,' ging ze verder, en negeerde de gemene woorden van het meisje. 'Daarbij, als meneer Malfidus hier niet blijft kan hij Severus zijn geheim doorvertellen en dan wordt hij vermoord.'

_Sneep is een spion. Een van ons…_

'Boven alles,' Anderling bracht haar terug naar het verdomde heden, 'Als we Draco Malfidus niet beschermen, dan is Albus' dood voor niks geweest.'

Het vrouwelijke lid van het Gouden Trio voelde iets in haar borst schudden. Niets leek compleet logisch, maar alles leek op zijn plaats te vallen in haar hoofd. Ze zou zweren op Merlijn's graf dat elke seconde of deze vermoeiende nacht haar energie opslurpte. Het was te veel om aan te kunnen, veel te veel. Sneep. Een spion. En Perkamentus had het geweten…En opeens kwam er een onrustige gedachte in haar hoofd opspringen.

'Waarom heb je me hier geroepen?'

'Omdat hij bij jou zal verblijven,' antwoordde Anderling duidelijk. 'Je bent mijn enige vertrouwelijke studente en je hebt genoeg kwaliteiten als heks-'

'Hoe kun je dit me aandoen?' kreunde ze, terwijl ze haar gezicht aanraakte uit stress. 'Ik haat hem, hij is duivels-

'Ik weet dat het veel gevraagd is,' antwoordde de andere heks met sympathie, 'Maar er is geen ander die ik kan vertrouwen. Je hebt een vrije kamer-

'We zullen elkaar vermoorden-

'Nee, dat zul je niet,' zei ze boos, en liep naar de heks om een supportieve hand op haar schouder te leggen. 'Ik neem zijn toverstok in en ik zal je kamer beschermen, zodat hij niet weg kan, en je krijgt een wachtwoord voor je kamer-

'Er is vast wel iemand anders,' smeekte Hermelien, 'Iemand anders. Een van de professors-

'Jij bent het enige persoon die ik vertrouw hierin, ik weet dat je het aankan,' zei Anderling en zuchtte verdrietig. 'De andere professors hebben al genoeg te doen. Je _moet _dit doen-

'Voor hoe lang?'

'Zo lang het nodig is,' antwoordde ze, en keek fronste verdrietig. 'Het spijt me echt, juffrouw Griffel. Als het echt zo erg is, zorg ik voor iets anders, maar ik geloof dat je dit aankan.'

Ze wilde protesteren, ze wilde Anderling vertellen Malfidus in zijn graf te laten rotten, dat graf wat hij voor zichzelf had gegraven. Ze wilde haar vertellen hoe hij haar waarschijnlijk zou vermoorden in haar slaap, of dat ze geen dag kon overleven zonder hem te vervloeken totdat hij een nutteloze vlek op ze muur zou zijn, maar de beelden van Perkamentus schoten door haar gedachten.

_Als we Draco Malfidus niet beschermen, dan is Albus' dood voor niks geweest_.

'Oké,_' _mompelde ze, absent, 'Oké. Ik- ik zal het proberen.'

Anderling's gezicht ontspande. 'Bedankt,' ze gaf de jonge heks een geforceerde glimlach terwijl ze haar haar toverstok teruggaf. 'Ik weet dat dit moeilijk is voor je, en ik beloog dat ik er alles aan zal doen om dit makkelijker te maken.'

Hermelien zuchtte luid en eenzaam. 'Ik ben moe,' fluisterde ze, haar lichaam en geest bijde overwerkt en verlangend naar slaap.

'Ik denk dat we allemaal rust nodig hebben,' stemde het schoolhoofd in. 'Ik zal je terug escorteren naar je slaapzaal en de beschermingen opzetten.'

'Oké,' ze haalde haar schouders op, te moe om erop in te gaan. 'Laten we het doen.'

Anderling gaf de schouder van het meisje een zachte klop en liep daarna naar de keuken. Ze duwde de deur open. 'Kom nu, meneer Malfidus,' zei ze, en keek naar de tovenaar die haar arrogant aankeek terwijl hij zijn handen in zijn zakken stopte en Hermelien een bittere en intolerante blik gaf.

'Ben je weer klaar met de bitch spelen?' snauwde hij, en hield expres afstand.

Ze wilde schreeuwen totdat zijn oren bloed zouden huilen, maar ze liet het gaan. Ze realiseerde nu pas iets. Dit was eigenlijk allemaal in haar voordeel. Zij was de baas.

'Je hebt nog steeds bloed aan je kin,' zei ze tegen hem, haar woorden scherp en bazig.

Hij verborg zijn irritatie achter een geamuzeerde grinnik en haalde het bloed met de achterkant van zijn hand weg, zijn ogen nog steeds naar haar starend. Hij realizeerde dat haar ogen niet bruin waren, meer goed. Hoe standaard voor een Griffoendor. Dus, het kleine Modderbloedje dacht dat ze de baas over hem was? Hij grinnikte kort. Fijn, laat haar dat maar geloven; hij zou op zijn minst een beetje entertainment hebben als hij opgesloten werd in zijn kamer.

'Niet zo blij om me te zien, Griffel?' hij grinnikte kortaf. 'Je lijkt een beetje gespannen-

'En jij lijkt opgefuckt,' snauwde ze terug, en oogde zijn vieze kleding. 'Ik waarschuw je, Malfidus – wind me niet op-

'Of wat?' gromde hij en bracht zijn gezicht dichtbij de hare. Ze bleef staan waar ze stond, maar gruwelde toen ze besefte dat zijn adem naar bloed rook.

'Je begrijpt het niet, of wel soms?' fluisterde ze en kneep haar ogen dicht. 'Je hebt niets. Je bent niets. En nu zit je hier vast: geforceerd om de hulp van anderen te accepteren, als een klein kind.'

Zijn ogen leken een moment gevuld te zijn met schaamte en spijt. Dit gaf haar een trots gevoel in haar maag, zij had alle macht, zij kon doen wat zij wilde. Het duurde niet lang, maar net genoeg.

'Ik hoop dat je hieronder lijd,' fluisterde ze, gemeen en eerlijk. 'Ik hoop dat dit je kapot maakt-

'Fuck op, Modderbloedje-

'Dat is genoeg,' viel Anderling in, en hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op toen hij doorhad dat haar toverstok op hem was gericht. 'Gaan, meneer Malfidus, het is laat.'

Zijn ogen keken naar de oude heks en haar toberstok. Hij kon eerlijk zeggen dat hij nooit van plan was geweest proberen te ontsnappen terwijl ze naar Griffel's slaapzaal liepen. Er was geen reden voor, met twee gewapende heksen die hem in de gaten hielden als een kokende ketel. Hij rolde met zijn ogen en liep achter Griffel aan, op weg naar haar kamer, met Anderling achter hem, met haar toverstok in zijn nek.

Ze liepen in stilte, de twee heksen keken steeds nerveus om zich heen om zeker te weten dat er geen mensen in de hallen liepen. Natuurlijk waren er geen mensen in de hallen, en het geluid van hun voetstappen mengde prima met de echo's van de regen. Draco keek naar de achterkant van Griffel's hoofd terwijl ze liepen, en merkte dat haar nekspieren veel te strak waren aangespannen, en haar veel te hevige grip op haar toverstok. Ten minste was zij er niet de hele tijd mee aan het zwaaien in zijn gezicht, niet zoals Anderling, die het nodig vond om eens in de zoveel stappen in zijn rug te prikken.

De jongere heks ging sneller lopen toen er een portret van een groep leeuwen in zicht kwam, de leeuwen grommend, en liggend in hun geschilderde zonlicht. Hij hoorde niet welk wachtwoord Griffel mompelde, maar dan alsnog, waarschijnlijk was dat ook de bedoeling.

Ze verdween in de kamer en hij liep achter haar aan, alsof de kamer al van hem was. Hij keek langzaam rond in de zitkamer en Hermelien hield hem in de gaten terwijl hij zijn schoenen uitschopte en naar de badkamer liep, en haar met meer kracht aan de kant duwde dan nodig was. Ze wilde naar hem schreeuwen, maar hij had de deur al achter zich dicht geslagen.

'Klootzak,' siste ze onder haar adem, en keek moe naar professor Anderling. 'Duurt het lang om de beveiliging op te zetten? Ik wil graag naar bed.'

'Maar een paar minuutjes,' beloofde de professor, en draaide haar pols terwijl ze haar toverstok rondzwiepte in de kamer, en specifiek bij de deur.

De moeilijke woorden klonken als een slaapliedje en Hermelien's lichaam voelde ineens als steen. Ze hoorde een douche op de achtergrond en het water suisde rustgevend, tegelijkertijd met Anderling's woorden. Ze was zo ontzettend moe, en de nacht had haar te veel informatie gegeven om over na te denken. Ze wilde alleen maar liggen, in een donkere kamer, en wilde haar dromen accepteren; haar nachtmerries. Ze verloor zicht terwijl het schoolhoofd naar haar toekwam, haar mond spraken ongehoorde woorden.

'Sorry?'

'Ik ben klaar,' vertelde Anderling haar zacht, 'Ik moet je nog eens herinneren, juffrouw Griffel, dit blijft allemaal tussen ons-

'Ik weet het,' antwoordde ze.

Ze wist het echt. Ze was te gewend geworden aan geheimen de afgelopen zes jaar, en de meesten hadden haar vrijwel met rust gelaten, maar van deze wist ze dat het haar zou achtervolgen. Ze kon het niet aan Harry, of Ron, vertellen, en dat zou haar limiet van tolerantie zeker uitrekken. Ze herhaalde het woord geheim over en over in haar hoofd, en merkte dat het zelfs dat het bruut klonk; als het sissen van een slang.

'Moet ik je herinneren om goed op je toverstok te letten?'

'Doe ik altijd,' zuchtte de brunette.

'Ik weet dat dit moeilijk is,' gaf Anderling toe, 'Maar je hebt me nog nooit teleurgesteld, Hermelien.'

Ze keek toe hoe de oudere heks verdween uit de kamer en voelde zich opeens belachelijk claustrofobisch. Ze draaide haar hoofd om en keek naar de badkamer terwijl ze nervous op haar lip beet. Ze haalde haar vingers door haar geklitte haar en droeg haar voeten naar haar slaapkamer en mompelde het wachtwoord, _lutra lutra, _en ging naar binnen.

Ze ging niet eens onder de dekens liggen, ze viel direct op haar bed en vouwde zichzelf in elkaar. Ze keek naar het raam en zag dat de lucht nog steeds pikzwart was. Er klonk vaag gezang van vogels op de achtergrond, en een korte blik op haar klok vertelde haar dat het al bijna vier uur 's ochtends was.

Ze dankte Merlijn dat het vrijdag was en dat ze geen lessen zou hoeven te volgen, ook al vroeg ze zich af of ze wel iemand moest bedanken voor de gebeurtenissen die die avond hadden plaatsgevonden.

De tikkelende druppels van Malfidus' douche waren luid en duidelijk in haar kamer, en waren een ongewilde herinnering dat ze een nieuwe inwoner had. Ze voelde haar hoofd kloppen als het begin van een door stress veroorzaakte hoofdpijn, en wist dat, ook al was ze moe, ze moeite zou hebben met in slaap vallen.

Het duurde een half uur totdat het water stopte met lopen en ze kon Malfidus' bewegingen horen terwijl hij naar zijn kamer liep. Ze kreunde in haar kussen uit irritatie en pakte haar toverstok. Ze mompelde een snelle spreuk zodat ze niks zou horen en hoopte dat het tot de volgende morgen zou aanhouden.

Draco kamde zijn natte haar met zijn vingers. Hij kon niet beschrijven hoe het voelde om alle tijd te nemen voor een goede douchebeurt; hoe goed het voelde om weer schoon te zijn. Zijn ogen vlogen door de kamer en hij merkte op dat de hele kamer gevuld was met de Griffoendor kleuren. Hij gromde geïrriteerd. En hier moest hij blijven, bij een vreselijke gouden en rode troep.

Hij hoorde een vaag geluid en besefte dat het Griffel moest zijn, die bewoog in haar slaap. Kon hij dat horen? Geweldig.

Gelukkig was het bed wel comfortabel.

Hij gooide zijn handdoek weg en besefte dat hij wel naakt moest slapen; of hij moest slapen in zijn oude, vieze kleding die zijn schone huid toch alleen maar zouden irriteren. Zijn ogen vielen op het Duistere Teken, op zijn arm. Hij ging met zijn vinger langs de buitenlijnen en zuchtte terwijl hij zich in het bed liet vallen en het plafond bekeek.

De lucht had een vieze soort indigo aangenomen toen hij uiteindelijk in slap had kunnen vallen, een slaap waar hij al weken naar had verlangd.


End file.
